GO TO HELL!
by xoultiger
Summary: devil may cry inuyasha crossover.
1. Default Chapter

(((XOULBLADE. THIS STORY'S FOR YOU BABY.)))  
  
Desclaimer: i don't own the rights to inuyasha or devil may cry. however i do own the rights to xoultiger. lol  
  
GO TO HELL: CHAPTER ONE.  
  
All was quite in the small village that inuyasha and kagome called home. A little too quite in fact. There haven't been any demon attacks for weeks now and inuyasha was starting to think that something big was going on, but only time would tell. Kagome was sitting down by the lake admiering the beautiful blue waters and the golden rays of sunlight reflecting of the cool, clear waters.  
  
"What are you doing?" inuyasha asked as he silently walked up behind her.  
  
"oh. don't scare me like that." Kagome rose up and turned to him. "i was just thinking."  
  
"thinking about what?"  
  
"about home. about going back for the day to see some friends, since things have been dead around here."  
  
"Oh. ok. guess i'll leave you to your thoughts then." And he turned and walked back to the village.   
  
What he didn't know was that kagome was planning on a surprise party for him tomorrow. After all he was turning two hundred years old. She sat for a while longer watching the sun set and the sky turn from blue to gold, then purple and red as the sun set. Then she got up again and went back to the hut to gather her stuff for the trip home. Boy was inuyasha in for a surprise tomorrow.  
  
Shippo, songo and miroku had gone off looking for news of demon attacks and probably wouldn't be back for a few days, so kagome had a lot of plainning to do for the party. She packed her stuff, ate dinner, then said goodbye to inuyasha and kaede and started off for the well. As she walked she thought about her friends and family in her own time. She hadn't seen them for weeks now and she really missed them.   
  
When she got home her grandfather and mother were there waitng for her. "welcome home honey." her mother said. "you look like you haven't had a bath in weeks. why don't you go upstairs and take one while i prepair dinner for you."  
  
"ok mom. oh by the way, where's souta?"  
  
"oh he went shopping with xoulblade this afternoon. they should be home any time now."  
  
Xoulblade? She hadn't seen her in years. they had grown up together over the years but lost contact when she moved away. It was hard to belive that she had come back to visit after so long. So kagome went upstairs, undressed and slipped into a nice hot bubble bath. She relaxed in the hot, soothing waters, letting the bubbles squeez between her toes, savoring the sweet strawberry sent. "I got dirt in places i didn't even know i had" She joked.  
  
she finished her bath, got dressed and headed back downstairs to eat. she was just about to sit down at the table when she heard the front door open. "Mom i'm home" she heard souta say. Kagome ran into the living room and stood frozen, mouth open wide. "xoulblade?"  
  
"Hey stranger. long time no see. how have you been? you really growig up to be a cutie. so who is this inuyasha iv'e heard so much about?"  
  
"Umm." she stood there looking at the little girl she once knew and grew up with so many years ago. She remembered a short, little red haired girl with the cutest dimpels, all skin and bone and very shy. but now she had grown into a beautiful young woman with long firey red hair and the most peircing green eyes you have ever seen, full round brest and a great figure. i think kagome was a little jelious of her best friend. finally she managed to speak.  
  
"Wow xoulblade you look great! how long has it been, ten years? what brings you back here?"  
  
"Well my father got a job with a good company here in town and we moved back a few weeks ago. I came to see you but your mom told me you had gone back to feudal japan and i though she was nuts at first. and who is this inuyasha i keep hearing so much about? a boyfriend?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend" kagome said blushing a little. "it's a long story, but we can talk about it after dinner. i'm sure we have a lot to talk about and i have a surprise party to get ready for." so they sat down and ate dinner. then they went upstairs, talked for what seemed like forever and got ready for bed. kagome told xoulblade about the surprise party and invited her to come back with her, of course she agreed, she didn't want to miss a chance to meet this inuyasha guy.  
  
"kagome?" xoulblade asked. "would it be ok if i bring a friend along? i know it's a strange question, but if their really are demons there i think my friend could help. he's a demonhunter. his name is dante, and he's totally hot. hehehe."  
  
"sure but we better get to bed. we got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, getting ready for the party and all."  
  
"Ok. goodnight kagome."  
  
"Goodnight xoulblade. it's good to have you back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thus ends the first chapter of what i hope to be a great story. please review it and let me know what you think.  
  
as for chapter two you won't have to wait long, i'm writing it as you read this so it will be out soon. see ya. 


	2. gth chapter2

Desclaimer: i don't own the rights to inuyasha or devil may cry. i do however own the rights to xoultiger.  
  
GO TO HELL! CHAPTER 2.  
  
Eailry the next morning, kagome and xoulblade were out in the market getting everything ready for the surprise party for inuyasha. they bought streamers, ribbons, ballooons, a huge banner that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!" written in bright blue, candles, fruit punch, a pinyata and a pin the taile on the donkey game. they had all they could carry when xoulblade said, "oh wait. i got to call dante and see if he wants to join us for the party. i can't wait for you to meet him."  
  
"Ok. just hurry back we need to get this stuff home so we can start getting ready to get back."  
  
"You got it hun." said xoulblade with a wink as she went off to find a phoneboth. she finally found one about two blocks away and called dante.  
  
"Hello dante, this is xoulblade. i finally got ahold of kagome, the girl i told you about. anyways she's planning a surprise party for her boyfriend inuyasha, and i was hopeing you would want to come along."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before he answered.

"sure kiddo. i could use a stroll down memory lane." and xoulblade thought she heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the phone. "great" she said. "why don't you meet us at kagome's house around six and we'll head back to feudal japan. oh, and their will probably be demons there so you might want to be ready."  
  
"Sounds great," came the strong voiced reply. "but if thats the case why don't you come over to my house and suit up too. i didn't train you to fight for nothing. besides you can get some dinner and relax before we head out."  
  
"Sounds great dante. i'm sure kagome will love to meet you. we just have to drop off some stuff at her house and we'll be there in an hour or so. see you soon. " and with that she hung up the phone and smiled. then she quickly went back to kagome. "dante said he'll come, but we need to go to his place and get some stuff, and he invited us to dinner before we leave."  
  
So they headed back to kagome's house and loaded everything for the trip later tonight. then they called a taxi cab to go to dante's. during the trip xoulblade thought back to when she fist met dante.....  
  
----------------------------------flashback ten years ago---------------------------------------  
  
It was almost midnight as seven year old xoulblade had walked down the cold dark ally in the bad part of town. she just had a fight with her friend who she was spending the nigh with, so she decided to sneek out and go home. she figured that she'd take a shortcut through town to get home faster. it turned out to be a mistake and a miracle.  
  
She was small and skinny back then. she had short messed up red hair, deep green eyes and the cutest dimples. she wore a short dress because of the recent heat and was in a hurry to get home instead of paying attition to where she was going. thats when it happened.   
  
A young boy no older than thirteen jumped out behind her and held a knife to her neck. "scream and your dead!" the boy said in a wicked tone as he pulled the knife closer. "now give me your money and i might let you go in one peace." she handed him her backpack and he threw it to the ground. "you know your a cute little girl, how a bout a little something extra?" and he started to left up her dress.  
  
"stop it!"she cried, but no one was around to hear it. she tried to fight him off but was too weak. she continued to fight, scraching and hitting him until she managed to hit him right in the nuts.  
  
"Oww!!! you fucking bitch!" and he slashed her across the chest. blood sprayed as they both fell to the ground in pain. xoulblade lay there unmoving in a puddel of her own blood while the boy begain to rise. "your going to die for that bitch!" the boy raised his knife over his head and started for her. just then he heard a deep voice say "drop the knife boy!"  
  
The boy turned around and saw a man dressed in crimson jeans and overcoat standing before him. he noticed the biggest sword he had ever seen straped to his back. then he noticed an ivory gun pointed right at his forehead. "fuck you asshole" the boy said as he jammed the knife in the mans stomach. the man looked at the boy, then put the gun back under his coat.  
  
He smiled. "If your going to play with blades boy you should learn how to use them" the man said. then before the boy knew what happened he was cut in half. it happened so fast the boy didn't even see the blade, he only felt the pain. the boy's eyes widened, then he slowly fell in two blood soaked peaces on the ground.  
  
The man looked at the fallen girl in the ally. she didn't look too bad but that cut across her chest looked like it would need attition. so he scooped up the girl in one hand. she was light as a feather. she was still loosing blood so he would have to work fast. so he raced home at inhuman speed traveling miles in a matter of minutes, and treated her wound.  
  
After that they became good friends. for the next ten years she would visit him every summer and he would teach how to fight. she learned hand to hand combat, polearms, swords and knives. he even gave her a tri-blade (a triangle shaped knife with three blades that she learned quite well). within the ten years that she trained with him she became almost as good as him.  
  
----------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a few short hours, just shortly after noon kagome and xoulblade arrived at the main gate to dante's castle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well thats it for chapter 2. hope you liked it.i tried not to get too graphic, that comes next in the LEMON SCENE. LOL. who's in the lemon? kagome and dante? xoulblade and dante? kagome and xoulblade?? or maybe all three??? you'll have to wait till next chapter to see. hehehe see you soon.


	3. GTH chapter3

Desclaimer: I don't own the rights to devil may cry and inuyasha. so don't sue. i'm justa poor white boy anyways.  
  
GO TO HELL CHAPTER 3.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Xoulblade arrived at the castle doors after an hour walk around the base of the cliff. the castle was of gothic design and was set on the base of a cliff overlooking the beach. after they arrived they were each shown to a nice hot bubble bath. the rooms were huge and lovely. desinged with white ivory and crimson lace curtians. the candle light in the rooms gave off an almost heavenly look that went well with the sweet scents of lavender and honey that lined the rooms.  
  
Kagome layed in the tub and let her thoughts drift. it seemed like only yesterday when she left home to travel to Feudal Japan. there she had meet so many wonderful people. Shippo, Sango, Miroku the little pervert, and Inuyasha, half boy half demon who always treated her badly. but she liked him anyways. maybe a little too much in fact, because she was always thinking of him. so Kagome relaxed in the tub and let her thoughts drift on Inuyasha.  
  
At the same time Xoulblade was relaxing in the tub in her own room. she was thinking of Dante. Every since the day he had recuided her she had fallen deeply in love with him, although she could never say so. No one could love her with that hidious scar on across her chest. so she had been alone since she was a kid. but she still thought of Dante and how she longed for him to hold her.  
  
She had relaxed so much she didn't hear the door to the bath room open. she was stepping out of the and drying off before she even realized that dante was standing in front of her, completely naked. she stood there frozen. their eyes met, he held out one hand to softly embrace her cheek, and then he kissed her.  
  
It was the kind of kiss she had only dreamed about, but it was so much more. the warmth of his body and the taste of his lips drove her crazy. she had never imagined it could be like this. dante stepped forward and pulled her close. wrapping her body agianst his in a warm passionate embrace. she just melted in his arms.  
  
"dante?" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"I love you xoulblade. I have always loved you." and he kissed her again. deep and passionate, and she returned his kiss, burying herself in his embrace, letting herslf go.  
  
She stepped out of the tub and dante layed her down on the tiger skin rug in front of the bath. the candle light reflecting off his bulging muscles and reflecting the light in his eyes. he looked like a god (although he was a demon).   
  
Dante kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder, then kisses her arm inch by inch all the way down to her fingertips. she wraped her arms around him and kissed him on the neck. then she looked into his eyes and kisses his lips. he returned her kiss. they lay there for what seemed like forever. then he begain to slide down her body.   
  
He gently kissed her toes and started working his way up her body. slowly and gently. every kiss sent shockwaves through her body. she begain to tingle with excitment. her heart pounded faster and faster. dante kissed her inner thigh and slid his way up between her legs. he gently kissed her shaved bush as his tongue worked it's way inside her.   
  
she gave a small moan as he went deeper inside her. her body shook with excitment and pleasure. and as quickly as it had started it was over. dante kissed her belly button then her midsection and finally her breast. his tounge working circles around her hard, firm niples. his lips closed as he begain to suck her soft, sweet breast.  
  
"Oh dante. take me." she wispered.  
  
She could feel his hot, throbbing muscle as it slid between her legs. she was already hot and wet as he slid inside her body. her own body pulsed with excitment as he went deeper inside her. their body rocked as one to the rythmn of love. their fingers interlocked in a passionate embrace.   
  
"Oh god Dante, don't stop!" she screamed as he went deeper and faster, harder and stronger. faster and faster the beat became as their bodys begain to tingle as one.   
  
Xoulblade's body went numb as the point of pleasure came to a passionate and heart stopping climax. they came together, melting into one body, one soul, one being. Xoulblade looked deep into dante's eyes and whispered, "I love you Dante Sparta, with all my heart."  
  
He looked back at her. staring deeply into her eyes.....  
  
Then threw a picture of water right in her face. she choaked and spit up water. then she jumped up and splashed water everywhere.  
  
"SHIT!!!" she screamed. it was just a dream. she had fallen asleep in the tub. so she got dressed and went to join the other for dinner.  
  
It was a wonder meal, a feast fit for a king. they ate in silence then got dressed to leave for Kagome's house. It was getting late and they had to hurry back to Feudal Japan and get ready for the party.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thus ends chapter 3. I know it was only a dream but it was good right? lol. anyways stick around for the next chapter. what will happen when inyasha meets dante? you'll have to wait and see. see ya soon. 


End file.
